Wishe's
by Sweet Knight
Summary: Dicen, que cuando te miras en el … Observarás, lo que hay en lo más profundo de tu corazón. "Esto no es tú cara, si no de tú corazón el deseo..". Leer aquello, mientras observaba en aquel espejo una impactante imagen, le causo cierta impresión.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter** NO** me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si **NO.**

**Summary: **_Dicen, que cuando te miras en el … Observarás, lo que hay en lo más profundo de tu corazón. "Esto no es tú cara, si no de tú corazón el deseo..". Leer aquello, mientras observaba en aquel espejo aquella impactante imagen, le hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas._

**D**raco **M**alfoy **&** **H**ermione **G**ranger

* * *

><p><strong>By:<strong> **S**weet** K**nigh**t~**

_"El hombre más feliz en la tierra puede usar el Espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishe's<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Dicen, que cuando te miras en el … Podrás observar lo que hay en lo más profundo de tu corazón... – habló una muchacha de sexto año, sentada junto a él en la mesa de Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy era un muchacho, se podría decir que cualquiera, de aproximados dieciocho años, que comía como le era habitual en la mesa de su misma casa. Le dedico una mirada a la chica que hacía aquel extraño relato con cierto dejo de desdén.

– Además – continuó – según el libró se trata de un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes como garras.

– ¿Donde haz leído eso, Mary? – inquirió una rubia a su vez, bastante conmovida con aquella historia que a él le parecía ciertamente absurda.

– En un libro, en la biblioteca. También he leído que, de la obsesión que este mismo causaba al poder ver lo que más deseas, han preferido ocultarlo de la presencia de todos … – continuó la muchacha con suma lentitud, como si no quisiera terminar de hablar en bastante tiempo.

A Draco le pareció que era solo una estúpida niñata sin vida alguna que pretendía estar un buen rato llamando la atención y rodó los ojos, dando un largo sorbo a su copa con zumo de calabaza.

– Sí. Ahora que lo pienso mi mamá me hablo de el, según ella el espejo puede usarse como cualquiera si tu eres realmente feliz – la apoyó una compañera.

– … Y. ¿Donde crees que lo hayan puesto? – inquirió otra de las chicas adentradas en la conversación.

_Oh, otra tonta que cae en el juego _– pensó furtivamente el muchacho poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mientras garabateaba con su pluma en uno de sus tantos libros acomodados en la mesa, estaba de hecho tan distraído que ni noto, lo que por inercia había escrito. Y entonces decidió ignorarlas, se volvió hacia sus compañeros y los miró de uno en uno.

Blaise leía atentamente el diario _"El Profeta"_ y devoraba un plato de fruta a su vez. Pansy, que se encontraba justamente a su lado, estaba bastante ocupada pintando sus uñas de un delicioso color verde como para prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera ella. Daphne discutía con Theodore acerca de la tarea de Transformaciones, y por último estaban Gregory y Millicent, charlando de manera animada de a saber que tonterías. Puso los ojos en blanco, si que estaba aburrido...

_Bufó. _

Y Pansy lo contempló un segundo, pero luego se encogió de hombros, y haciendo lo que el muchacho nunca se espero, lo ignoró olímpicamente. Él chico Malfoy, harto de dicha situación cerró su libro, cogió el pergamino que acababa de finalizar, para acto seguido tomar el resto de sus libros y se puso de pie sin siquiera mirar a sus amigos, se marchó del Gran Salón, no sabía exactamente a donde iría, lo único que sabía perfectamente es que necesitaba alejarse de tanta estupidez. Aunque bueno, más bien iría a buscar un lugar más entretenido en donde sí le prestarán atención.

Sí, se encontró con Granger, y por su mente paso el hecho de molestarle, sin embargo al verla correr a toda prisa hacía el comedor, desistió de sus pensamientos, y continuó caminando. Claro que al pasar a su lado no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tener algún contacto con la chica así que con una sonrisa burlona, la empujó levemente.

– ¡Oh! Disculpame yo...- balbuceó de un momento a otro, Draco no supo ni como ni porque pero al sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo había dejado caer todos sus libros y no solo los suyos, si no que con tremendo empujón incluso ella soltó los suyos – Malfoy... – gruñó la castaña al darse cuenta de con quien había tropezado.

– ¿Porqué no te fijas por donde caminas, Granger? – le espetó el con un gesto desdeñoso, y se inclinó precisamente al mismo tiempo que ella a recoger sus pertenencias, cosa que causo que se propinaran un cabezazo.

– ¡Deja de agredirme, Malfoy! – exclamó ella, enojada.

– ¿Agredirte, yo? – inquirió el con malicia – ¡Tu fuiste la que causo esto en primera, por ir en las nubes!

– ¡Callate Malfoy, de hecho estoy casi completamente segura de que lo haz hecho tú y ha propósito! – lo encaró la Gryffindor.

– ¿Ah, sí? -se bufó el rubio – ¿Y tienes pruebas de ello?

– ¡Arg! – gruñó ella, agachándose para recoger todo de una buena vez. Le enfermaba tener que discutir con el, y al hacerlo tan temprano siempre le amargaba el día.

De intentar recoger todo tan rápido, la muchacha ni se dio cuenta de que tomó un libro por otro, y dedicándole una última mirada de desprecio a cierto Slytherin se marchó a su destino apurada. El chico la miró partir y sonrió complacido, adoraba hacerle esa clase de cosas a la muchacha.

Luego de imitar los movimientos de la chica se marchó a clases. Detestaba tener que andar cargando con esos pesados e inútiles libros.

Y así paso, tranquilamente el día. Claro a excepción de la clase de Transformaciones en la que como siempre la nueva profesora le había dado justo en el blanco, y lo había puesto a aplicar un hechizo de transfiguración ante todos. Inevitablemente, así fue su fracaso. Le dedico una mirada de odio a Granger cuando escuchó su risa risueña, al verlo fallar. Y la profesora … ¡Le había quitado puntos! Claro, el también había tenido la oportunidad de desquitarse, y lo hizo en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, donde no había parado de lanzar le hechizos en un pequeño duelo que ambos habían tenido.

De hecho parecía que molestar a la Gryffindor se había convertido en su mejor pasatiempo.

Por la tarde el rubio muchacho se encontraba perdido por el enorme castillo buscando algo productivo – o más bien, no productivo – que hacer. Las manos en los bolsillos y el aún mojado cabello – prueba de que recientemente había tomado una ducha – le daban un toque de chico malo.

Anduvo y anduvo, hasta que al llegar a un conocido rumbo en el séptimo piso se topo con aquel tapiz que tanto había visitado en su sexto año. Ese lugar tormentoso en el que se transformaba, al menos para el, ese lugar que tanto odiaba. Suspiró y se dedico a seguir caminado...

_Ah, Draco. Como nos gustaría poder descubrir cosas interesantes, y dejarnos de tanto aburrimiento_ – pensó con un poco de ansiedad, tal vez aquel lugar aún funcionara. Luego de lo sucedido con el fuego maldito, no sabía si...

Un extraño ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Y al detectar de donde provenía inmediatamente se volvió y se encontró con la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres recién formada. Por un momento no supo que sería lo correcto hacer, pero pronto lo hizo... Sonrió de medio lado – _Encontraste lo que buscabas … _– volvió a pensar.

.

.

.

_Estúpido Malfoy, Estúpido Malfoy, Estúpido Malfoy... _– pensaba Hermione Granger un interminable número de veces.

Se encontraba en su lugar favorito. Si, han acertado: La biblioteca. Ese año serían los EXTASIS, y si quería lograr las mejores notas, no debía salir mucho de ese lugar. Aún si se había esforzado y no había cogido tantas materias.

Sin embargo, pues, cierto rubio había estado todo el día metido en su cabeza impidiéndole pensar, o más bien concentrarse, pero no era por gusto _claro que no_. El chico le había hecho el día un infierno, y eso que hacía un buen rato que no la molestaba, luego de la guerra muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Enfurruñada, enrollo el pergamino que acababa de terminar. Al fin había terminado su ensayo para Encantamientos. – Ahora toca... ¡Herbologia, claro! – saltó la chica, aquella era una tarea que la profesora Sprout les había dejado el día anterior, solo que por un poco de pereza no lo había hecho aquella misma tarde. Rebuscó entre sus libros, y justo a la mitad de la pila recordó que como ese día no le era impartida esa clase no llevaba el libro consigo. Bufó, y justó iba a ir a preguntarle a Madame Prince si tenía algún ejemplar cuando divisó la verde portada de aquel libro al final de la pila...

No recordaba haberlo llevado cargando consigo, pero aún así lo tomo y examinó. Abrió el libro en la primera amarillenta pagina, y leyó el nombre del propietario -que no era ella- escrito con pulcra caligrafía y tinta verde en una esquina. – "Draco Malfoy" – leyó con voz ronca.

Seguramente había cogido el libro equivocado. Vale, al menos no tendría que volver a la clase de Defensa y preguntarle al nuevo y desagradable profesor si había dejado ahí su libro. Pues se imaginaba que el rubio tendría en su poder aquel ejemplar. Suspiró, ahora tendría que hablarle para pedirle que se lo regresara.

Saco un nuevo pergamino y buscó la pagina indicada, para después ponerse a hacer aquella tarea. Escribió, escribió y escribió, y cuando procedía a cambiar de página algo en la esquina de esta la hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

Garabateado, como si hubiera sido hecho con distracción, se encontraba un tanto deforme: _dibujado un corazón, y en el centro … Su nombre._

Una, Dos, Tres e incluso Cuatro cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo por la mente de la chica.

**Primero. **¿Malfoy dibujando corazoncitos? -eso si que era algo para reír un buen rato-.

**Segundo.** ¿Que le importaba a ella?

**Tercero. **Pero aún así le quedaba la duda de … ¿Porqué Malfoy había hecho un corazón en una esquina de su ejemplar de Herbología?

**Y Cuarto.** Y para ser más específicos... ¿Porqué el corazón llevaba su nombre escrito en el centro?

Pestañeó. Estaba aturdida, ¿Que significaba todo eso? … ¿Acaso se trataría de una broma? ¡Pero como iba a saber Malfoy que ella tomaría precisamente ese libro! … ¿Estaría todo planeado?. Hermione pensó en la posibilidad de un grupo de Slytherins mirándola divertidos a sus espaldas, encabezados por el mismo Draco. Así que: temerosa, miró a todas direcciones, pero a la única chica perteneciente a esa casa que se encontraba en ese lugar era una enfurruñada Daphne Greengass.

Suspiró. Que día estaba teniendo...

.

.

.

Absurdo. Sí... ¡Era completamente absurdo!

Simplemente lo que sus ojos estaban viendo no podía ser real. Al adentrarse en la Sala, Draco Malfoy la recorrió con suma tranquilidad, curioseó un par de veces, estaba casi vacía. Y él que había pedido un lugar en el cual entretenerse... ¡Quien lo iba a pensar!

Pero pronto, muy pronto divisó a lo lejos un espejo... Pero no era uno cualquiera: era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes como garras.

Abrió los ojos en shock. Simplemente no se lo tragaba.

Había creído que todo eso eran simples tonterías de sus compañeras de casa. Aunque bueno, habían mencionado los libros, y tampoco creía que estos fueran a mentir, se diviso a lo lejos, solo su reflejo acercándose, y decidió probarlo … ¿Realmente funcionaría, o sería solo un mito que alguien inventó luego de no verse más que reflejado en él?

Nada perdía con averiguarlo.

Así que camino lentamente, pero con ansias reflejadas en el rostro. Primero al estar en frente de aquella preciosidad. Se miró a el mismo y pensó que no podían ser mas que cuentos absurdos. Alzó la vista y leyó la frase que iba grabada en el marco dorado … – _«Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse»_ – leyó con inquietud y se llevó las manos en a los bolsillos.

_¿Que significaría eso?_

Bajo la vista nuevamente. Pero esta vez no se topo ni con sus ojos, ni con su rostro.

Era como una revolución de sueños, de deseos... Imágenes pasaban por sus ojos a toda velocidad en una especie de remolino, que no paró hasta no dejar un montón de estas grabadas en el que debería ser su reflejo.

Arriba y a la izquierda, se encontraba él, en el centro de lo que recordaba era una fotografía que tenía boca a bajo en el tocador de su cuarto. A ambos de sus lados se encontraban sus padres, sonriendo a la cámara …

En ese mismo lado pero abajo, el abrazaba a un pequeño muy idéntico a el y ambos lo miraban fijamente... Se quedo perplejo por un momento en esa ilustración, que bien podía significar dos cosas distintas: La primera era, que ese chiquillo que yacía entre sus brazos no fuera nada más y nada menos que él mismo en su pasado. Y la segunda, que se tratará de algo -o más bien alguien- que traería al mundo en un futuro. Sonrió de medio lado, aquello le había causado cierta conmoción.

Del lado derecho el rostro de una muchacha le llamó la atención. Le sonreía y con eso le traía cierta calma, le extendía la mano … Y Draco supo que se trataba de Hermione Granger.

Se quedo plasmado, mirándola con incredulidad; ¿Que hacía ella ahí? En donde se ilustraban los deseos, supuestamente más profundos de su corazón. No lo negaba, Hermione de pronto había comenzado a existir para él, más que como una simple Sangre Sucia, pues le había ayudado en su juicio y el de su familia luego de la guerra. Tampoco negaba que había vuelto más guapa, pero... ¡Joder era una … una sabelotodo insufrible!

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando de pronto esas imágenes se desvanecieron, y una un poco más intensa se volvía a formar. Se trataba de él, que poseía a la misma castaña acurrucada entre sus brazos. Se miraban de vez en vez y en sus ojos podían asegurar que se trataban de los hombres más felices sobre la tierra.

Draco no sabía que pensar, estaba aturdido pero a la vez aquella escena no le era tan sorprendente. Quizá era porque sabia que esas eran cosas que ya habían pasado por su mente. Lo que si llego a sorprenderle fue que de un instante a otro sus labios en el reflejo se fundieron con los de la Gryffindor, en un suave y dulce beso, que solamente el veía … Que era prueba de su prohibido y delicioso amor.

Amor que quizá no existía, pero él lo veía fluir.

Se sentó frente a aquel monumental espejo, con las piernas cruzadas y siguió contemplando … Lo que quizá nunca sería.

Era extraño lo que sentía, su corazón palpitaba con desenfreno. ¿Realmente era eso lo que deseaba? … Tal vez lo era, pues ahora era capaz de verle como algo más que una simple Sangre Sucia.

Ahora sabía lo que aquellas palabras gravadas en el marco significaban. Lo sabía sin tener siquiera necesidad de investigarlo, el corazón le había dado la respuesta luego de verse tan feliz con sus propios ojos...

– _« Esto no es tú cara, si no de tú corazón el deseo...» _– murmuró con la voz fluyendo lentamente de su boca, sin mucho esfuerzo, sin necesidad de voltear la frase al revés.

.

.

.

Mione lo había buscado por cada rincón del castillo. Y al no encontrarle por ningún lugar había caído en la conclusión de que seguramente se encontraría encerrado en su Sala Común. Así que con una vaga idea de la ubicación de ésta, se anduvo a las mazmorras y se detuvo, muy cerca de donde debía ser la entrada.

Pese a eso, llevaba ya bastante esperándolo.

Aún si en ese oscuro y tenebroso lugar no se notaba, seguramente ya habría anochecido. Se revolvió incomoda cada vez que los Slytherins entraban o salían de su Sala y le dedicaban muecas de despreció o extrañeza, y pronunciaban la que debía ser su contraseña con recelo y voz extremadamente baja. Cuando volvieron en grupos, supo que regresaban de la cena, pero Malfoy tampoco apareció...

Identifico a Zabini traspasar los pasillos a un tanto de distancia, acompañado por Nott y Goyle. Se levantó decidida, y los encaró. – Buenas noches... – decidió que debía ser cordial.

– ¿Granger? – inquirió con un dejo desdeñoso el moreno. – ¿Que haces aquí en las mazmorras a estás horas?

– Se que te sonara absurdo, pero estoy esperando a Malfoy... – murmuró por respuesta y los tres Slytherins la miraron con curiosidad. – Así que pensé que ustedes podrían decirme donde...

– Nosotros no sabemos donde está Draco. – la interrumpió Theodore Nott. – Después de clases desapareció, siquiera fue a comer, y tampoco se apareció en la cena.

– Así es... – terció Goyle – Al no verte ahí a ti y notar la ausencia de Draco. Tus amiguetes nos amenazaron – comentó con despreció – ¿Porqué mejor no te vas?

Zabini se revolvió incomodo y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos. – La verdad es que nosotros llegamos a pensar que estaban … Y sabes … juntos – balbuceó.

La chica frunció el ceño. Recordó lo grabado en el libro de Herbología del rubio y sonrió de medio lado … Quizá después de todo, si se trataba de un plan.

– _Touché..._ – habló con suavidad, y agarró con fuerzas el libro que llevaba entre las manos – Esta bien, me voy. Pero díganle a Malfoy que me debe una conversación...

Y con la cabeza en alto se marchó.

Todo lo que había pasado ese día era demasiado raro. Lo odiaba más que a ningún otro... Caminó hasta su Sala Común, aunque no tenía deseos de tener que darles explicaciones a sus amigos, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Que iba a decirles? _¿ "Oh chicos, lo lamento pero es que estaba buscando a Malfoy para __preguntarle porqué mi nombre estaba grabado en su libro de Herbología que tome accidentalmente luego de un tropezón en la mañana, y … ¿Adivinen que? ¡Estaba rodeado por un corazón! Aunque lamentablemente no me lo tope por ahí" ?_. Bufó. Seguro que la juzgaban loca...

Negó con la cabeza y regresó la vista al frente, temiendo ser encontrada por Filtch y castigada... Y entonces lo divisó, con su mata rubia platinada cerrando las puertas de lo que quedaba de la famosa Sala de los Menesteres … Un momento, ¿Aún servia? . Se acerco a toda velocidad.

– ¿Dejando a alguna de tus conquistas? – inquirió cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para hablar sin rodeos o tener que gritar y al parecer sorprendió al muchacho – ¿O será que tienes otra misión? – lo miró acusadora.

– ¿Te importa, Granger? – Pregunto él. Y a Hermione le pareció que evitaba la pregunta ya hecha.

– No en verdad... – masculló y con disimulo se arregló un mechón de cabello, había llegado la hora, pero ahora que lo pensaba, pese a haberle buscado la tarde entera, no había pensado muy bien en lo que diría. – Yo...quiero saber algo. – le espetó con algo de temor

– ¿Saber qué? – inquirió él con recelo, la puerta a sus espaldas se desvaneció y el curioso tapiz se volvía a formar. – Si lo que quieres es saber, el porque de mi estancia en la Sala Multipropósitos, pierdes el tiempo … – le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

– No se trata de eso… – contestó la chica y le mostro el libro que llevaba encima. –Si no de esto – señaló el libro.

– ¿Tu tenías mi libro de Herbología? Ahora además de ratona, ladrona... – masculló, de mal humor.

– ¡No soy ninguna ladrona, Malfoy, debimos intercambiar durante nuestro encuentro matutino!

– ¡Já! – se bufó el – No necesitas mentir, sabelotodo.

– Bueno, pues ese libro no dice lo mismo … – suspiró, para nada ofendida por las palabras del chico – Malfoy … ¿Que haces dibujando mi nombre entre corazoncitos? – espetó directamente, con los brazos cruzados.

Cualquiera que hubiera presenciado la escena hubiera visto como al joven Malfoy casi se le salían los ojos y la boca le llegaba hasta al suelo. Abrió esta misma un par de veces, pero parecía que se hubiese quedado sin voz.

– ¿Me vas a responder? – inquirió ella en tono mordaz.

– ¿De … Donde Sacas tú … Que yo, hice tal cosa... ?– balbuceó como pudo, completamente aturdido.

– ¡No te hagas el tonto! – exclamó ella. – Lo utilice para hacer mi tarea: como había olvidado el mio, pues no le vi lo malo a usar, para fines bastante académicos, el tuyo... Pero luego me topo con eso y …

– ¡No te concierne! – bramó el muchacho, colorado. Era la primera vez que ella lo veía así – ¡Ahora resulta que husmeas en los asuntos de la gente, cada vez te pareces más a San Potter! – agregó, rebuscando en las páginas amarillentas de su libro, el no recordaba haber hecho eso...

Y de pronto ahí estaba, con esa tinta verde fresco que tanto le gustaba usar. En la esquina de la página en la que sin intención alguna había garabateado esa misma mañana, estaba el nombre de la chica escrito con su pulcra letra rodeado de un corazón que estaba rodeado por más de su tipo.

– ¡Claro que me concierne! – escuchó que dijo ella, pero aunque la tuviera así de cerca, él la escuchaba a cientos de kilómetros. Pues estaba en cierto estado de shock.

¿Corazones? ¿¡Por Merlín, **él** haciendo corazones! … ¡Draco Malfoy **no** _hacía_ corazones!, recorrió sus pensamientos y se corrigió. **¡No hace, no hace! **

– ¿Malfoy?

La miró. Y al escuchar ciertos pasos al fondo del pasillo, volvió a pensar en lo mismo que esa tarde, las puertas de la Sala que viene y que va, se volvieron a formar... Haló a la chica por el brazo cuando escuchó el maullido de la gata. Y ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta.

– ¿Que haces? – le espetó ella.

– ¿Te salvo la vida?... Podría haberte expulsado, por estar aquí a solas conmigo... – murmuró.

No supo que fue exactamente lo que la puso tan nerviosa. Pudieron haber sido las palabras del chico, o quizá la manera en que estas fueron expuestas.

Draco no lo soporto más, sinceramente nunca se había sentido más ansioso, había sido un día duro en donde había descubierto muchas cosas que de cualquier manera ya sabía y ahora estaba a solas con ella, si no tomaba la oportunidad sería porque estuviera loco. Él era un Malfoy y ella -sangre sucia o no- era una chica. ¡Debía comportarse como un hombre! En ese momento tomo a Hermione por la cintura...

– ¿Aún quieres saber que hago yo dibujando corazones con tu nombre? – preguntó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ya recuperando su postura.

La muchacha al notar su cercanía, se sonrojo fervientemente. Y asintió con lentitud – S-si...

¡Maldito balbuceo! ¡Ella no balbuceaba! Demonios, demonios, demonio. ¡Estaba con él a solas! ¡Con un chico, que no era exactamente uno cualquiera, si no, Draco Malfoy!

El rubio sonrió de medio lado, no había nada que deseara más. – Esto... -dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre sus labios.

La beso con suavidad, aunque al principio le pareció como si se encontrara restregando su boca contra una in móvil pared. La muchacha no le estaba correspondiendo, abrió uno de sus ojos con lentitud, y se encontró con los casi cerrados ojos de la muchacha, así que volvió a su posición anterior...

Pronto, y como si la vida dependiera de ello, Hermione comenzó a corresponderle. Suavemente, y luego de una manera un tanto apasionada. Revolvía los cabellos cabellos rubios entre sus manos con desenfreno, y luego comenzó la batalla de sus lenguas, que luchaban por ganar. Un beso que llenó sus cuerpos de recargas eléctricas, un beso que cumplía todos sus deseos...

Antes de volver a besarle, el muchacho comprendió que ahí radicaban todos sus deseos. Cada uno de estos por los que cada noche había deseado que se cumplieran. Y al fin, luego de tanto tiempo se estaban cumpliendo … Todo comenzaba, con ella.

Entre beso y beso, recordó las palabras de una de las chicas que había oído conversar esa mañana en el comedor y una frase vaga le llegó a su mente, como si ya la hubiera leído alguna vez - _"El hombre más feliz en la tierra puede usar el Espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es..."-_ y le echó una mirada al espejo, que se encontraba a unos tantos pasos de distancia.

Sonrió al darse cuenta, que no había ninguna imagen que no estuviera sucediendo en realidad.

Quizá era porque en aquellos momentos él era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

Y el tenerla correspondiendo a su beso, le daba todo a entender al igual que sus miradas, ya pensarían como zafarse del resto de las problemáticas, por ahora. Todo estaba bien...

Ahora Draco Malfoy sabía que debía estarle agradecido a ese espejo... Porque le demostró ciertas cosas y lo hizo poder tener entre sus brazos a la mujer de sus sueños.

_Año tras año, mes tras mes, Día tras Día. _

Sería su tradición … Pues simplemente contemplaría lo que es, y será. Sin tomarlo como una obsesión.

_._

_._

_._

_**N/A:**_

_¡Hola Fanaticos!_

_Bien, cabe decir que ésta es mi segunda historia aquí. Luego de 'Feliz Cumpleaños Hurón'. La hice hace bastante._

_Verán que esto, por más extraño que suene, salió de mi imaginación la otra noche, cuando veía un capitulo más de 'CSI Unidad de victimas especiales' … xD lo sé! ¡Que rara soy! :) pero pues... Si valió la pena, creo que es algo digno._

_A ver, a ver... 'Deseos' Es una historia de lo más extraña, que se sitúa en el séptimo año de Draco y Hermione durante Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy se encuentra sumamente aburrido así que se pasea por los pasillos del colegio hasta dar con un lugar que le es bastante familiar: La sala de los menesteres. Pensando solo en distraerse entra en el lugar -que aún funciona- y se encuentra con el espejo de oesed, del cual esa mañana antes de un encuentro con Granger un grupo de chicas de su casa habían estado hablando. Incrédulo descubre muchas cosas al no poder verse ahí reflejado. Pero ese no es el único problema ya que Hermione a tomado por accidente y ahí hay algo escrito que ni el se dio cuenta que hizo. _

_¿Quieren saber que pasará? ¡entra y lee!_

_El espejo de Oesed, es una de las cosas que en Harry Potter más llama mi atención. Maravilloso, es simplemente fascinante, de pronto llego a mi mente, y BAM! Como resultado salió esta historia a la que decidí llamar... "Deseo" :D_

_Esta historia también la publique en Fanfiction con el titulo de 'Wishes'. _

_Vale, espero que les guste._

_¿Crucios? ¿Avadas Kedavra's? ¿Jitomatazos? O por lo menos ¿Un Review?_

_Se le agradece mucho, de antemano, por lo últimos. Que no me causan ningún daño físico o emocional. _

**_C__on mucho cariño,__Mitche__._**


End file.
